legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Flame Princess
Flame Princess is a princess literally made of fire. She is evil like her father and everyone else in the Flame Kingdom and was sclied away but when she was freed and made friends with Finn he thinks that she can become good. She used to reside in the flame kingdom. But inbetween her debut story and The Great Time Travel Adventure the kingdom alongside the Candy Kingdom was destroyed and she wondered around the multiuniverse trying to find a place to reside. THen Sometime during The Summer Spinoff she remeets her love interest Finn with his pals and she join forces with them to defeat Vilgax. Appearance The Great Summer Season Trek We start when we first see flame princess she is not in the B team yet but she is still searching for a place to reside. While she did she found a mysterious forest and decided to explore. then after the mysterious forest adventure she went back to finding a place to reside. She runs into Blue and scares them off with her anger then she gets mind raped by Discord to kill Finn. She find him eventually in Fire Grottoand and plans to kill him but she is thrawted by The B Team. After House works on Flame Princess, She joins the team and apologizes to Finn about the killing him thing. Then after a while she helps Pericles, Snake and Stan stop Krell and Pigma's draiining energy plan. Flame Princess next assists Spike and Ice King against Count Veger who mutatng Bubblegum into a devil monster. Where she went after then the adventure is unknown. The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Flame Princess is going to return and help Finn, Bender and the B Team against Discord and the Dystopia League. Like Brick and Butch, she wants revenge on him for trying to fuck with her head Relationships Finn: She and Finn were for a time a couple and while they like each other they cannot be together without the risk of destroying the world for if she get's kissed she become's unstable and will shake the core of a world and end up destroying it. So they decide to just be good friends. Friends: Finn, Jake, Bender, Skipper, Marceline, Jorgen Von Strangle, Ice King, Heloise, Django of the Dead, King Julian, Twlight Sparkle, Spike, Sagat, Frida Suarez, Shining Armor, Stan Smith, Sari Sumdac, Princess Bubblegum, Dr.House, Blue, Solid Snake, The Chief, Meowth, Mandark, Luigi, The Shadowness, Princess Morbucks, Brick, Butch, Q, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Harley Quinn, Professor Pericles, Captain Piccard, Worf, Riker,Falco Lombardi, Ahsoka Tano, Sandy Cheeks, Kitty Katswell, Profion, Lucario, Big Boss, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rairty, Applejack, Fluttershy, Princess Candance, Aang, Katara, Zuko, Asami Sato, Hiccup, Astrid, Master Chief, Cortana, Spyro, Cynder, Sparx, Danny Phantom, Dipper Pines, Mabel Pines, El Tigre,House, Gru, Hellboy, Jack Sparrow, Jake Miller, Jill Valentine,Mushu, Betty, Noah, X5, Sparkly, Obi Wan, Protoman, Sherry Birkin, Solidus, Tak, Megaman and Rolf Enemies: The allaince led by Vilgax espically Discord flame princess 1.png flame princess 2.png flame princess 4.png flame princess 6.png Category:Heroes Category:Tomboys Category:Elementals Category:Characters to appear in the Summer Spinoff Category:Characters hailing from the Adventure Time Universe Category:Chosen ones to defeat Vilgax and his alliegance Category:Members of the B Team Category:Characters Category:Red Heads Category:Characters Introduced in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Royalty Category:Living Members of The B Team Category:Videos Category:B Team Members that appeared in The Grand Summer Season Trek